


Idem

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Humor, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew passe une journée comme toutes les autres, avec son frère et toutes sortes d'amis plus ou moins normaux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idem

Matthew se leva et jeta un regard noir à Alfred, son frère, qui se sauvait en rigolant. Il jura cinq bonnes minutes contre lui: il trouvait très drôle de mettre son réveil à côté de ses tympans pour le faire sortir de son sommeil réparateur bien mérité. Il rejeta les couvertures aux pieds de son lit, s'étira, bailla et décida d'aller prendre sa douche. Une fois finit il rejoignit son frère dans la cuisine pour déjeuner et écouter son monologue matinal. Matthew aimait bien son frère, il était drôle et gentil, mais il y avait des fois ou il se retenait de le jeter sur la table, d'enlever sa ceinture et de le pendre avec... Tous les matins en fait.

Deux hamburgers et une bouteille de sirop d'érable plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin du lycée en compagnie des frères Vargas, les voisins d'en face. Comme d'habitude, Matthew écoutait l'aîné, Lovino, se plaindre de son frère, Feliciano, et ce dernier écoutait avec admiration Alfred parlant de ces exploits de héros. Ils arrivèrent au lycée sans trop de blessures, et trouvèrent Ivan qui les attendait en compagnie de sa sœur cadette. Ou plutôt attendait Alfred qui se jeta sur lui et ne se gêna pas pour lui rouler le patin du siècle malgré les ondes meurtrières émises par Natalia et les regards ou chuchotements des élèves qui passaient devant eux.

Première sonnerie: Début de la journée.

Le petit groupe se sépara: les plus âgés, Alfred, Ivan et Lovino, d'un côté et les autres de l'autre. Natalia, plus jeune que Matthew et Feliciano, les quitta au détour d'un couloir sans même les regarder. Comme d'habitude pensa le canadien avec un sourire. Il fut donc contraint d'écouter les babillages de Feliciano comme tous les matins.

Arrivés dans la classe l'italien lui prit le bras et le traîna vers une table vide, juste à côté de Feliks et Toris qui... Regardaient si il n'y avait pas de restes du déjeuner de ce matin dans leurs bouches. Ils s'embrassaient en gros. Le professeur de mathématiques entra d'un pas lent dans la classe, on aurait presque dit qu'il dormait sur place. Tous les élèves le fixèrent, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Mais ils étaient loin de la vérité: Héraclès pensait à la nuit torride qu'il venait de passer avec son japonais, son visage et ses cris lorsqu'il... Il remarque le regard de ses élèves et se dit que ce n'était pas la moment de penser à ça. Le grec étala paresseusement ses affaires sur son bureau et le cours commença.

Enfin... Le quart de la classe, contenant Feliks et Feliciano dormait, l'autre quart, où se trouvait Toris essayait de prendre des notes malgré les ronflements du premier, et le dernier quart, avec Matthew faisait semblant d'écouter/jouer au morpion/pendu/celui qui tient le plus longtemps sans fermer les yeux/celui qui arrive à faire voler un avion en papier avec une règle et une gomme dessus. Oui, les lycéens sont cons... Et ils devaient tenir deux heures chaque matins avec les mêmes activités...

Deuxième sonnerie: Changement de cours. Direction japonais.

Matthew avait remarquait que le prof de maths se retrouvaient toujours dans leur prochaine salle de classe avant eux... Héraclès, le gars amorphe aussi rapide qu'un escargot se retrouvait AVANT eux dans leur prochain cours qui était japonais. Mais tout avait une explication logique, comme le fait que tout le lycée entier savait que ces deux professeurs entretenaient des relations plus que professionnelles.

Les deux dernières heures de cours de la matinée se passèrent relativement bien, si on oubliait le fait que le pauvre Kiku se faisait harceler de questions et n'osait coller personne, trop timide le japonais pour faire ça! C'était une matine normale.

Troisième sonnerie: Manger !

Les quatre retrouvèrent Natalia, Ivan, Alfred et Lovino pour la pause. Ils choisirent un coin à l'ombre, au milieu de l'herbe et mangèrent ce qu'ils avaient emporté ou acheté. Feliks, comme chaque midis, se plaint du fait que ''Alfred me dégoute avec son hamburger genre totalement rempli de calories et de matières grasses!'' Ce qui engendra un habituel ''Feliks me dégoute avec sa salade en manque de calories et de matières grasses!'' Ce qui engendra une bataille comme chaque midis.

Quatrième sonnerie: L'enfer continue.

L'SVT enseigné par Francis Bonnefoy était quelque chose de plutôt intéressant si on comparait aux autres matières. Seul problème: Les sous-entendus. Il en trouvait partout, et bien que les plus naïfs comme Feliciano ou parfois Feliks ne comprenaient rien, les autres ne se gênaient pas pour capter, eux! Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, Arthur Kirkland, prof d'anglais, venait souvent voir Francis pour râler. Cela finissait toujours violemment, notamment après l'habituel ''Mais t'en fais pas mon lapin, je te ferais une gâterie ce soir'' dit bien haut et fort.

Cinquième sonnerie: Dernière heure!

La dernière heure se passait avec le râleur de l'heure précédente et ce n'était pas vraiment la joie. La classe se relayait pour fixer l'horloge: quelques élèves la fixaient pendant que d'autres détournaient l'attention en répondant aux questions ou en posait, puis les rôles s'inversaient. Certains n'étaient malheureusement pas assez discrets et se faisaient attraper... Pour une bonne demi-heure d'engueulade sous les regards pleins de compassions des complices. Aujourd'hui la victime fut Feliciano. Paix à son âme.

Sixième sonnerie: La lumière au bout du tunnel.

Matthew attendait son frère à la sortie du lycée pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. C'était toujours la même chose, Alfred et Ivan se rejoignaient pendant une bonne demi-heure et Matthew l'attendait devant le lycée. Lorsque son frère arriva, Matthew n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il se retrouva dans le salon de Ludwig, sur le canapé entouré de Gilbert et d'Antonio au milieu des rires et des cris d'Alfred.

S'en suivit une longue discussion sur la pluie, Ludwid et Feliciano, le beau temps, Roderich et Gilbert, les arcs-en-ciels, Alfred et son russe, les poneys et les hippopotames. L'arrivée d'Arthur, Francis, Lovino et Feliciano se fit plus calmement bien que bruyante du fait que Francis s'arrêtait toutes les deux minutes pour plaquer l'anglais contre un mur pour se rappeler ensuite que Feliciano les attendait pour repartir alors que Lovino accélérait. Antonio sauta sur l'aîné italien et le cadet fit de même sur Ludwig.

Ils restèrent tous pour le repas, repas qui se déroula sans encombres si on oublie les ''Enlève ton pied de là Gilbert'' ou les ''Tu crois mettre tes mains où froggie!'' Un autrichien suivit de son petit ami à la salle de bain et un coup de poing bien placé plus tard les discussions reprirent. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'un Gilbert bourré aborde le sujet de la ''nuit'', bien vite suivit par Antonio et Francis. Feliciano ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passaient mais essayait tout de même de caser deux ou trois phrases sans que Ludwig ne lui mette la main sur la bouche et que son frère se moque de lui.

Lorsqu'ils se mirent à parler des meilleures positions déjà essayées, Arthur décida que le sujet débordait un peu trop et décida de partir avec Francis. Bien évidemment, ils remarquèrent tous au regard de l'anglais que le pauvre français pervers serait privé de sexe pendant... Arthur n'a pas peur de l'abstinence. Lovino essaya de partir aussi avec son frère mais c'était mission impossible si on prenait en compte l'espagnol accroché à son bras qui criait des ''Reste, reeeeeeeste, Loviiiii~ ''. Voyant qu'Antonio n'était pas décider à le lâcher, l'italien accepta qu'il vienne passer la nuit chez lui.

LA phrase à ne PAS dire. Le salon fut remplit des ''Vee~ , je veux rester avec Luddy, Vee~ !'' Plus les ''I'm a herooooooo!'' criait par Alfred, ce qui énerva vite Lovino. De son côté, Ludwig essaya tant bien que mal de faire taire Feliciano. Matthew, lui, rigolait, trouvant ces scènes hilarantes bien que personne ne le remarquait.

Aux alentours de 21h30 toutes les personnes avaient désertés le salon de Ludwig, et le pauvre allemand se retrouva seul face à un italien endormit sur son canapé et un salon ravagé par le passage de son frère et de ses amis qui ne se gênaient surtout pas pour le laisser se démerder seul après leurs soirées.

Matthew traînait plus ou moins Alfred qui voulait aller voir Ivan pour le reste de la soirée. Une fois rentrer chez eux, le canadien révisa un peu ses cours avant de se faire attaquer par des ''Help! Help!'' de son frère. Même si il avait un an de plus que lui, il lui demandait toujours de l'aider, et le pauvre Matthew ne comprenant rien aux cours refusait à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci ne fut pas une exception. Il lui répéta comme tous les soirs qu'il fallait qu'il s'avance quand ils étaient invité chez Ludwig. Mais rien à faire, on ne change pas un héros.

Matthew se coucha, en pensant au pauvre Francis qui devait en voir de toutes les couleurs en ce moment.

Une nouvelle journée comme les autres venait de passer, certes elles se ressemblaient toutes, mais Matthew les trouvait toujours autant amusantes. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, en oubliant comme chaque soirs de cacher son réveil pour ne pas se faire percer les tympans le lendemain...


End file.
